Alicia Darrell
Alicia Darrell (アリシア·ダレル, Arishia Dereru) is a character and a lucid dreamer in Persona π Fan. She represents the Arcana, The Priestess. Profile Appearance Despite being a teenager, Alicia looks quite mature for her age. She has a slender figure, waist long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tan complexion. She is most noticeable for her two white hairpins, her half-ponytail hairstyle and also her signature weapon, an umbrella. Usually in Twilight Realm, she wears a black seifuku blouse with white accents, a red ribbon, a white skirt, black high kneesocks and brown leather shoes. This serves as her Winter uniform. The alternative one, the Summer uniform, looks similar to the winter one except that the sleeves are short (covers half of her forearms) and her socks are white and doesn't go over the knee. Her other clothes are: *Winter clothes which consists of a creamy, white turtleneck, a grayish-violet coat, black pants and brown boots; *Summer clothes which consists of a light violet, spaghetti-strapped dress blouse, black leggings and a pair of black sandals; *Pajamas which consists of a misty blue, long, puffy nightgown and a light, satin cloth hanging on her elbows and a pair of big, fluffy slippers; *Swimming attire which consists of a Hawaiian top and swimming shorts and white slippers; *and her Kimono which consists of a violet kimono designed with various black ribbons on her obi and wooden sandals (the only attire where her hair is a bun and designed). Background Alicia Darrell is an English woman born in United Kingdom by a rich couple. However, despite being the only child in the family, her parents paid little to no attention to her even in special occassions like her birthday, making her lonely in process and considering her pet dog and the helpers as her friends. In the midst of their work, an explosion occured while her parents are driving back home, killing them and leaving her as the mistress of her mansion. With the sudden news and responsibilities handed to her in a flash, Alicia fell to depression for months, neglecting food and any source of happiness. The workers of the mansion became worried of her state and her personal maid adviced her to take therapy to ease her depression, to which she agreed to. In January 29, 2010, she attends a therapy session with a strange psychologist who lures her to sleep. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a peculiar place with other people and stays there for what seems to be endless. She eventually wakes up from her comatose state in an abadoned facility and leaves for home until she starts to experience something wonderous: the ability to be conscious in the subconscious. Personality Alicia is a reserved and quiet, yet charming individual. Being a quiet one, she rarely talks around the team unless she needs to, but as soon as she begins to open up to others, she slowly turns into a lively and aggressive fighter. She is also notable for being supportive. Alicia can be sarcastic and disrespectful at random times, but nonetheless, cares for her friends to a high degree. She also gets easily flustered whenever she's embarrassed and gets denial to the speaking person as she stutters her way out. Leonard pointed out that Alicia's quietness (before)/aggressiveness(after) was a way for her to cover up her shy nature and her caring side. Role Main article: Character Role: Alicia Darrell Alicia may serve as an offensive fighter or as a healer in the team. Her physical attacks, however, depends on what umbrella she's equipped with. Her weakest weapon being a folding umbrella. Relationships Weapons & Abilities Weapons Alicia's signature weapon is an umbrella. She can't change into any weapons besides an umbrella. Abilities * Trivia * Gallery Category:Characters Category:PπFCharacters